


A seduction of sort

by Morethancupcake



Series: 00q ficlets [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Danny/Alex, Established James/Q, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Nervousness, pre-00qad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "Everything needs to be perfect, has to be perfect. This is a seduction of sort, Danny ready to do anything, anything to be liked."Danny and Q meet each other, finally.





	A seduction of sort

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that is a wrap ! Thank you again to everyone nice enough to encourage me into these little ficlets. I had so much fun ! 
> 
> Inspired by the wonderful alaap's questions : http://a-forger-and-a-point-man.tumblr.com/post/164032928243/hey-00qad-fandom
> 
> Please remember English isn't my first language when you spot all the nonsenses. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it !

Danny breaks his glass and cuts his fingertip trying to clean up the mess.

That's how nervous he is.

Alex is in love with him. He knows, he knows in the way Alex watches him, takes care of him. He knows.

And that's exactly why he's nervous because he's selfish, and greedy, and he wants that love all to himself, he isn't ready to share, to see the way Alex also loves Q. They're friends, yes, but it's in the little things, in the way Alex smiles when he talks about his best friend.

They are friends, because they're not able to be more, and it hurts something deep inside his chest.

Still, he cleans their place, and changes his jumper twice.

Everything needs to be perfect, has to be perfect. This is a seduction of sort, Danny ready to do anything, anything to be liked.

 

He's almost shaking when he opens the door, and gazes into the green eyes.

 

“Wow.” Q, and what kind of nickname is it, Q, seems as shocked as he is, and they both smile, nervous. “Alex told me we looked alike, but this is...”

“Yes.” Danny shrugs, and can't help but study the man in front of him. He's leaner, maybe, his skin perfect, a slightly olive tone, making him look gorgeous. There are some similarities, yes, but Q's clothes are better quality, his accent posh, his manners lovely. “Yes, it's weird.” He remembers, suddenly his ugly pink jumper.

Meeeo ?

When Q blushes, his eyes turn emerald green and Danny can't help but find him lovely.

 

“I'm so sorry.” Q sits on the rug, perfectly happy with his mug of tea and his plate full of biscuits from the shop. The kitten is exploring slowly, a little weak still, and Danny gently pets his head, finding himself with the tiny animal climbing on his lap. “I'm fostering him, it's sort of an emergency situation, and unfortunately I couldn't leave him alone with the two others.”

“Yes, Alex mentioned, you have two cats.” Q sips at his tea, and sighs, seemingly content to just be here with him. “Does he have a name ?”

“I wanted to call him Turing, but James said no.” Danny is slowly getting addicted to the purring under his fingertips. It's soothing, like the heavy rain outside, and the sounds of their afternoon tea. “I always say my next cat will be called Turing, and he isn't ready to share the flat with three cats.”

“Turing, like in the movie ?” He feels so out of his comfort zone, Q is nothing like the people he used to see, this whole life is nothing like...

“Oh I loved that movie !” Q nods and murders another biscuit. “Far from accurate, but the actors were amazing. I always had a thing for Matthew Goode.” Danny can't help but giggle at the confession, making Q smile even brighter. “We have a coworker looking just like him. Very lovely, knows just how pretty he is. It makes James mad, just seeing him in the office.”

“You're naughty.” Danny shakes his head, and gets his own mug of tea. Q is babbling, nervous too, it seems. The kitten sleeps on his thigh, dead to the world “Alex always talks about how calm and composed you are.”

“Well, to be fair I'm not sure Alex is able to see anyone loveliness except yours.” Q finishes his biscuit. “I'm sorry. I was so nervous coming here, I'm all over the place.” He looks like a chastised little boy, and Danny can't help but reach for his hand.

“Please don't feel bad. I love it. How spontaneous you are.” Q holds on to his fingers. “I was so worried you were going to hate me.”

“I was worried too.” Q pushes his glasses back on his nose. That close, it's easier to see just how different they are. “Alex is so in love with you, I wanted to make a good impression.”

“So you brought me a kitten.” It makes them smile even more, and Danny brushes his thumb on Q's knuckles. 

“And you bought me biscuits.” And because Q looks lovely, because Danny sees it, how different they are, how there's no way Alex is looking for Danny in Q or his best friend in him, he says :

“I don't really like tea, you know ?” And because Q looks ready to fetch him something himself, he adds. “Do you mind if I make myself a cup of coffee ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! If you liked it, please take a minute and leave me kudos or a comment ? it makes my day and keeps me going :)
> 
> Cross posted on Tumblr :
> 
> http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/165191086544/a-seduction-of-sort


End file.
